


Missed

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wonders if he imagined it... a Kingdom Come excerpt look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

They barely touched, barely spoke outside the welfare of the child, or polite inanities of concern to them in their 'day jobs'. Diana was so often at Kal's side, as the three of them shared the raising of the most formidable baby born to Earth.

Kal was left to wonder if those encounters were nothing more than fevered imaginings, the ones he had relinquished in his desire to be normal with Lois, and then later in his grief.

Then Bruce requested Kal to join him on his annual remembrance, and Kal knew that Bruce missed him, and those fiery encounters.


End file.
